User blog:JanethePegasus/Code Lyoko Episodes In A Nutshell
Hi everyone! I know this is pretty random but, this inspired me to do something like this. So, enjoy! Teddygozilla: It's the first episode and we're ALREADY paroding Godzilla?! Seeing Is Believeing: We're already getting an entense episode?! Holiday In The Fog: That's not fog, IT'S GAS! Log Book: Stealing is bad! Big Bug: If only Jeremie did the same thing in the 70's...... Cruel Dilemma: Tearing down a factory and Yumi almost being killed off.......do i find this more crazyer than the electric episode? Image Problem: No one really noticed that the other Yumi was a fake?! Man, already our heroes have problems telling who's who! End Of Take: say that the monster is the alien from Alien series already! Satellite: Where's the MIB where you need em'?! The Girl Of The Dreams: Aelita is pink, the imposter is brownish red, TELL THE DIFFERENCE JEREMY!!!! Plauged: The easiest way of keeping rats away is.....fire extinguishers, i guess. Swarming Attack: You thought the Parasites attacking Ponyvile was bad? Well, what about WASPS attacking the school?! Just In Time: Aelita was saved by......her.....hair? The Trap: CHAOS! Laughing Fit: Never take advice from Pinkie Pie Claustrophobia: So much for your first day. Amnesia: Children's Hospital parodied this! Killer Music: It was music that killed the Odd Frontier: Thank goodness this didn't became a Indinana Jones and Star Wars ripoff! The Robots: When Code Lyoko meets the Termanator Zero Gravity Zone: Why does this remind me of Sonic Riders for some reason?! Routine: XANA found the replay button! Run for your lifes!!!! Rock Bottom?: Ok, who had the bright idea to throw in a portal under the school?! Ghost Channel: Thank goodness that this isn't a lost episode! Otherwise kids would be commiting suicide after the episode. Code Earth: Never mix up your own music video with the actuall program! False Start: A begining to an endless fanbase! New Order: Vechicles, a new monster, Aelita now lives with them, need i say more? Uncharted Territory: If Code Lyoko was more like Persona, Aelita would probaly slap Sissi in the face from a computer right about now. Exploration: You know whats funny about this? This strangely reminds me of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon for some reason. A Great Day: Ok, who gave XANA the repeat button?! Mister Puck: A toy that related the the main story! O.....kay? Saint Valentine's Day: I guess Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings found the world of Code Lyoko and deside to drain Aelita's love of Jeremy. Final Mix: Aelita is DJ PON3 now and why is that in SOOOOO many AMVs?! Missing Link: Are we going to redo Season 1 with Yumi now?! The Chips Are Down: Yumi has to stay, unless she WANTS to a Persona character! Marabounta: Never bring in bugs from Africa! Common Interest: It's good seeing XANA take a marathon every once in a while. Temptation: Even FRANCE is going overweight! A Bad Turn: Ulrich and William are already fighting for Yumi?! Little they know in the future, that would go out of hand. Attack Of The Zombies: This is why Silent Hill and Code Lyoko should just be two seprate worlds than just one universe! Ultimatum: Did Moonscope took advice from Fullmetal Alchemist?! A Fine Mess: One little slip~ One Little Slip~ It was a fusion of confusion with a few confounding things XANA's Kiss: ewww.....even the title sounds weird! Vertigo: First, Ulrich afraid of a little clinbing and now Aelita set the invisible cloak on herself?! Cold War: What better way of keeping yourself warm while Aelita ruins your bike! Deja Vu: NOSTALGIA ATTACK!!!! Tip-Top Shape: When Nurses attack! Is Anybody Out There?: Never make Demonic signs during a XANA attack! Franz Hopper: Don't fool Aelita by disguising as her father XANA! Contact: Odd's going to be in showbiz if Sissizilla becomes famous! Revelation: Ulrich VS Ulrich, the most reconizeable fight of all time? What? The Key: That episode where a character realizes his or her destiny, in Aelita's case, her past. XANA Awakens: Even Code Lyoko has a prequel?! Straight To Heart: Odd is now pirateing now, i guess? Lyoko Minus One: Destrution of Lyoko and Evil Dead Parody at the SAME TIME. Tidal Wave: This is why i HATE fitness programs! False Lead: Odd's a theif of stealing a Tamagoochi, i guess? Aelita: Now her past is haunting her?! Wow, don't we have our days? The Pretender: THE CROWS ARE ATTACKING! The Secret: William is a spy! Temporary Insanity: Why does this remind me of Persona 4?! Sabotage: Ok, who had the bright idea to open up the Book from Evil Dead?! Nobody In Particular: Great, now XANA is holding Ulrich hostage now?! Triple Trouble: Odd's version of "Too Many Pinkies"! Double Trouble: I guess the false Jeremy is what happens if Twilight was Jeremy for a day. Final Round: The total of seconds of William being in Lyoko and then became evil and soon the villian of Season 4: 10 William Returns: He's a villian now and all should be afraid of him! Double Take: The team has new uniforms and suddenly the fanbase hates that now. Opening Act: Subdigitals have a cameo in the show?!?! Wreck Room: Never give a wreck room to a replika of William! Skidbladnir: Why do i feel like Code Lyoko is becomeing into a Power Rangers ripoff? Maiden Voyage: First run of the Skid and already they are in danger of being lost?! Crash Course: Oh look Ulrich, Odd's ruining your bike as if he were a Kamen Rider! Replika: Another Lyoko?! I'd Rather Not Talk About It: Hey Pumba, i found your relatives! But they're under the possession of XANA and they're attacking Jeremy and Jim in a forest. Hot Shower: Code Lyoko's responce to Super Mario Galaxy, i guess? The Lake: Pikachu used Thunder! It's Super Effective! Almost all of the Kadic Students died but saved thanks to Aelita! Lost At Sea: Oh, cheer up Yumi! At least your not stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere or ended up in Quahog. Lab Rat: Was there ever a moment where Jeremy accadently sent them to the Kadic Achadamy? Wouldn't that be weird? Bragging Rights: Why does Yumi have her white makeup in Replika form?! Dog Day Afternoon: This is why those Code Lyoko Wolf fanart should not be canon! A Lack Of Goodwill: Dang it fake William, you made so many mistakes as a human being and now you broke the rule of keeping the factory a secret?! Distant Memory: Aelita has a phobia of wolfs? I guess the Twilight series must be her least favorite movie cause.....you know....there are werewolfs in there...... Hard Luck: If only a Magikarp was on his tail and then it evolves when Odd smacks it. Guided Missle: A missle is targeting the factory and the air force is doing NOTHING about it?! Kadic Bombshell: Never lend the Super Computer to a foreigner! Otherwise Aelita would find herself in a poker game of two blocks. Canine Conundrum: Kiwi is now a star, i guess? A Space Oddity: Great, first the Space Core, then Kamen Rider Fourze and now Odd. What's next? Yugioh?! Cousins Once Removed: A Cousin Rivalry? Thats new! Music To Soothe The Savage Beast: Another cameo of the Subdigitals?! Wow, they are on a roll! Wrong Exposure: Aelita, just tell the world your the daughter of Franz Hopper and no one would blame you! Bad Connection: XANA takes over cellphones, he makes everyone into victoryful beasts and the next thing you know, Sissi and Odd almost commited suicide! Cold Sweat: Leaking photos of Yumi throughout the school. Now where have i seen this kind of thing before? Down To Earth: Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you. Telling me that there's an actuall robot attack that aimed at us, we're screwed. Fight To The Finish: This episode just puts all final battles of Final Fantasy to SHAME! Echoes: CLIP EPISODE! Category:Blog posts